Adopted
by SimplyRandomStuffz
Summary: The GoM find a kid with bruises and cuts when going home, so they took care of him and adopted him
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The GoM find a kid with bruises and cuts when going home, so they took care of him and adopted him

Author Note: This a trial story I'm making for fun, Kid-Kuroko Adult GoM, if you want me to continue please tell me :) (I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LACK OF UPDATES IN MY OTHER STORIES, The Internet Company had to stop it for like 3-4 weeks, also I had exams a week before that, I'm editing some of my toher stories and will post a lot of updates this Sunday or Monday)

Pairings: GoM x Kuroko probably more Akakuro

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB

* * *

 _With Kuroko_

'Where...Where am I?' Kuroko thought as he wondered around everywhere

He was tired and hungry but he couldn't go home-no that place wasn't a home, it was his own personal hell actually, not something a kid should have

As the hunger and fatigue took over him, he only managed to steer away away from the road to the side of it before he finally fell on the floor cold and afraid

the rain started to fall and Kuroko was to tired to even care right now

* * *

 _With Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara_

"Eh?~ Aka-chin~ Why wont you let me eat snack anymore?~" Murasakibara said as he looked at their captain

"Because you are slacking off, now I don't want to hear any more of this" Akashi said with a final tone

"Akashi, the rain is starting to get stronger" Midorima said as he lifted his hand out of his umbrella to test it

"Very well, lets stay at the convenient store there" Akashi said pointing to the convenient store

"Aka-chin~ Should I text to others to meet us there?, They are still in school finishing your Training Menu" Murasakibara said waving his phone, A big phone with a purple case matching his hair and a Candy key chain Kise bought him, it was s Christmas gift, ha gave them all one actually

Akashi smirked at the thought of the 2 idiots still training, knowing full well that they wont stop until the menu is finished, they wont dare oppose Akashi Seijuro, and said "Fine tell them to hurry up, it's Kise's time to cook"

You see, the GoM were living in the same house, courtesy of Akashi, Akashi thought of it actually, it was easier to tortur- I mean watch over them when in the same house and as I typed before, no one opposes Akashi Seijuro

As the three went into the shop they just sat in silence with the occasional crunch of Muraskibara's food, Akashi and Midorima were reading and studying respectively

* * *

 _With Kise and Aomine_

"*puff* *huff*N-ne, A-aomine-chii, Do you think w-we can stop running now?" Kise said trying to keep up with Aomine, they weren't really going that fast anyway, well I guess that's what happens when you when you run for 4 hours straight or maybe that's what happen when you oppose Akashi

"I-I do'n- *ring-ring~* Wait that's my phone" Aomine took out his phone from his pocket, like Murasakibara he had a big phone with a case matching his hair only his keychain was a basketball, courtesy of Kise again

Aomine suddenly stopped with a giant grin on his face, Kise frantically shouted at him to keep running or else Akashi will find out

"Nah, I got a text from Murasakibara, he said were free to go, we have to meet them at the convenient store near the school, Akashi said hurry up, it's your turn to cook" Aomine said, then dashed of to the locker room to shower and change, with Kise right behind him

After getting changed they ran to the convenient store not wanting to get Akashi annoyed and have double of what they had to today

While running Aomine suddenly tripped, Kise laughing at Aomine's ever so ungraceful fall, Aomine turning around to shout at him to shut up until he suddenly saw what or who tripped him, it was a kid, a kid with light blue hair that was dripping wet from the rain he had a ton of bruises, Kise also noticing the kid helped Aomine and took his things so that Aomine could get the kid

As Aomine scooped the kid up he felt that the kid had a fever, he and Kise looked at each other and ran towards the convenient store not minding the pain in there legs, as they ran in they made a total ruckus, not only because there were only 4 people there, the 3 miracles and the cashier who doesn't seem to care, but also because they were shouting frantically at Midorima, as his father is a well known doctor, to heal the poor kid

Akashi stood up and with a snap of his fingers everyone stood up straight, even the cashier

"Now, tell me what happened" Akashi said looking at the 2 other miracles who were dripping wet from the rain

"Well, Aomine-chii and I were running here when Aomine-chii tripped, normaly I laughed, when Aomine-chii was about to shout at me he noticed what tripped him, it was this kid, but this kid a a ton of bruises and was dripping wet, he has a fever I think and when Aomine-chii noticed him I noticed him too I took Aomine-chii's stuff while he Took the kid, we then ran over here" Kise said in one breath

"Daiki, take him home, Shintaro, I will have you look after him, when he wakes up tell me" Akashi said as he placed a hand on the child forehead, checking his temperature, it was really high

They all nodded at him and hurried to their home, it was a big apartment complex, with 7 rooms not including the dining room and living room

* * *

 _At GoM residence_

"Shintaro, treat him in one of the spare rooms, Daiki, Buy the Medicine Shintaro needs, Ryouta, Start Dinner make extra for the child, Murasakibara, go with Daiki and but get the child some clothes, he's filthy and he's clothes are wet, I will be going through some missing person reports, GO!" Akashi said as they entered the house

They all nodded and went to work

* * *

At Dinner they were all quiet, all lost in there thoughts

Akashi didn't find any reports concerning the kid, but the child's fever went down that was the only good thing, they saw that he had a lot more bruises, and a few scars, some of them looked old, 'How could a kid that looked about 5 have this many scars and bruises?' everyone at the table thought

"PLEASE! I'M SORRY! PLEASE!" They heard, it was coming from the kids room, they all rushed in

What they saw was sad, the kid was hiding in a corner trying to push himself up back more crying more so when he saw them, his eyes widened and started saying sorry and please don't hurt me over and over again, he just went back more as they went closer, Akashi held up a hand telling them to stay put, they did, Akashi held out a hand to the kid to get as he went closes, the others were watching in anticipation as Akashi went closer, the child finally stopped pushing himself back, he just curled into a ball silently crying, Akashi sat down beside him, he placed a hand on the kid, the kid flinched back, he tried again more gently, slowly so the kid would get used to it, when the kid got used to it he silently leaned on Akashi crying, Akashi scooped him up so they sat on the bed, he motioned the others to follow.

"Hello, I am Akashi Seijuro, and you are?" Akashi said when the kid calmed down, the kid looked up to him, with light blue eyes

"I-I Am K-Kuroko Tets-suya, sir" Kuroko said turning to side finally noticing the others, his eyes widened and hid behind Akashi

"Don't worry Tetsuya, they are my flatmates, the one with Green hair is Midorima Shintaro-" "Hello" "-The one with blue hair is Aomine Daiki" "Yo" "The one with yellow hair is Kise Ryouta" "Hi! Kuroko-chii~" "And the one with Purple hair is Murasakibara Atsushi" "Hey Kuro-chin~ Want some Candy?~"

Kuroko shyly waved at them, and took Murasakibara's offer, his face lit up with joy as he tasted the Candy,

"A-arigato, I-if I may a-ask, w-why am I-I here?" Kuroko asked looking at Akashi again

"We found you with a fever on the street, we couldn't just leave you there so we took you here" Akashi said petting Kuroko's head, trying to tame his hair

"O-oh, T-thank y-you for taking c-care of me" Kuroko said standing up and bowing

"Ne~ Kuroko-chi~ I cooked Dinner do you want to try it?" Kise said coming over to Kurko and hugging him, he flinched at the sudden contact but got used to it after a while

"O-okay, Kise-nii" Kuroko said slightly smiling

"You are so CUTE!~" Kise said Carrying him to the dinning room

The others followed,when they got there they saw Kise trying to feed poor Kuroko everything at once

"OI! Kise! You're gonna choke him if you keep trying to feed him like that!" Aomine said helping Kuroko

"AH, Gomen Kuroko-chi!" Kise said with big eyes

"A-arigato Aomine-nii" Kuroko said after he swallowed the tons of food in his mouth

"Kuroko, I think you should go back to rest, your fever is returning" Midorima said placing a hand on Kuroko's forehead

"Okay, Midorima-nii" Kuroko said getting out of the chair but he was wobbly and almost fell but Murasakibara caught him, he carried Kuroko to his room

"Arigato Murasakibara-nii" Kuroko said half awake snuggling into the sheets

Muraskaibara smiled and said" You're welcome Kuro-chin" and walked out but not before tucking the child in

* * *

 _With GoM_

"Ne~ Akashi-chi, Can we adopt him?" Kise said when they all finished there food, they were in the living room now talking about what they should do with the kid

"As much I don't want to agree with the blond but I think that would be a good idea, the scars and bruises on his bodies were not accidental" Midorima said pushing his glasses up

"Ya, I like the kid, and you said there were no missing kid reports on him right? I don't see why we cant adopt him" Aomine said from the couch as he lazily spins a basketball on his fingers

"I Like Kuro-chin, he's sweet like Candy" Muraskaibara said opening yet another bag of chips

"I don't see why we can't, and I do think you are right Midorima, he flinches on even the slightest contact and from what we saw earlier when he was asking not to be hit, led to more reason to believe he was abused, I can call my Lawyers tomorrow to get him adopted to us" Akashi said standing heading to his room, with a slight smile on his face, not that the others saw, he was already facing away from them

the others let out smiles of there own, well grins for Kise's and Aomine's case

'Welcome to the GoM Tetsuya, I hope you do Survive with the idiots here' Akashi said as he passed Kuroko's room, he smiled once more at the sleeping child and went to his room


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Check first Chapter

Author Note: Okay, So I see people like this story, good so do I XD, oh and I'm editing a lot of the other stories so I will be updating soon. Also The GoM are in the last year of collage, they are all 20-22, Kuroko is 6, knows how to read and write but was never in school (Self studying)

Pairings: Check first chapter

Disclaimer: I am in no way owning this as mine, this is a Fanfiction website

* * *

In the early morning, well early for a Saturday, The GoM woke up to the smell of Bacon, Eggs and Pancakes, they all got up half awake walking to the dining room, they all figured maybe one of them got up early and decided to cook, not likely but maybe

as they got there they all noticed they were all there, all 5 members of the GoM, they all stood up now more awake going into the Kitchen fearing that a burglar decided to take something and cook before leaving

when they got there they really did not expect Kuroko standing on a chair and cooking bacon, they looked around and saw 5 plates with Pancakes and eggs on them

"Kuroko-chii...what are you doing?" Kise said confused

"Cooking Kise-ni" Kuroko said as if he's stating the sky is blue

"Why?" Aomine asked

"It's my job" Kuroko said putting the bacon on the plates "Please, all of you, sit" He said while pouring some syrup and putting butter on the pancakes

they all went to the dinning room and sat, as they sat they saw Kuroko get out of the kitchen and holding 2 plates, he set them in front of Murasakibara and Midorima then went in again getting another 2 and set it infront of Kise and Aomine, he went in one last time to get the last plate for Akashi, they all looked at the perfectly made eggs and Bacon and the golden brown pancakes and dug in, after a few seconds of eating Akashi noticed something

"Tetsuya, where is your plate?" He asked as he cut up some of the very delicious pancake

"It's not my Feeding day" Kuroko said in an emotionless voice

"What the hell is a feeding day?!" Aomine shouted after swallowing what was in his mouth, this in return made Kuroko flinch and duck his head, he tensed up expecting a hit

"I-It's m-my d-day to e-eat, i-it's o-only on M-m-Mondays" He feebly answered his head still low

they all had a sad expression "What kind of person gives a kid a 'feeding day'?!" They all thought

"Tetsuya" Akashi said, Kuroko flinched still expecting to be hit but still went closer, knowing that before in "That" place it was unacceptable to not answer

As he got closer Akashi put a hand on his shoulder, Kuroko flinched but stood his ground, Akashi sighed then lefted him up and put him on the seat beside him, He started feeding him some of his food, Kuroko hesiteated at first but soon accepted it, the others seeing Akashi feed him wanted to join to

"Kuroko-chii, come here, I wanna feed you too~" Kise said beckoning him, Kuroko looked at Akashi for permission, he nodded, Kuroko stood up and walked over to him, one by one, all the Miracles beckoned Kuroko over to feed him, by the time he circled them all he was full, he had never been this full in his life

when they all finished They all stayed at the Living room having small talk, reading, watching TV, on the phone, what normal people do, Kuroko though was just sitting there and thinking

'Why are they so nice to me?'

'Will they hurt me too?'

'Will they give me back to "Them"'

and a bunch of other thought were circling his head

Midorima as he was beside the boy noticed his tired eyes and feverish face, he put a hand on Kuroko's shoulder, he flinched but looked up with a questioning gaze with fear hidden beneath, he smiled softly put him another his shoulder, Kuroko relaxed after a while and snuggled into him then taking a little nap

Akashi seeing the whole thing sent a teasing smirk at Midorima, Midorima turned the other way but still kept his hold on the child

They continued till noon like that, until Murasakibara suggested something

"Ne, can we go out to eat?" he said as they still lazed around

"Yeah, we've been inside all day, I haven't even played basketball" Aomine said as he spins a basketball on his finger

"Akashi-chii~ We could show Kuroko-chii how to play!" Kise said enthusiastically

Akashi thought over it and nodded,

"Tetsuya, I have clothes for you in the room you woke up in, there is also a bathroom there, you can take a bath there, there is also a bag there and basket ball clothes put a change of clothes and the uniform in it, you all can do the same but I have to speak to you first" He said in an Authoritative voice

Kuroko bowed, then scurried of to the room

meanwhile they all waited for Akashi to speak

"I talked to my lawyers, They said I can legally adopt Tetsuya, but, we need a statement from Tetsuya, we need an Interview with him, social workers, and we need to know what happened with him. I scheduled us to meet them with Tetsuya, Next week Saturday, Also we can not Take care of him while we are at University, so I'm going to enroll him to the Teiko Pre school or Grade school, judging his Academic performance" Akashi said waiting for them to absorb all the information

"Next week is the meeting then we can legally adopt him?" Midorima asked to clarify, Akashi nodded, All of them smiled

they all stood up going to there rooms to change, bath, and bring clothes to play basketball and a change of clothes,

They all met up at the living room one by one

Kuroko was first down, he was wearing a cute Light blue hoodie with a bunny ears at the hood, beight shorts and Converse, he had a Black pack that had the clothes Akashi told him to bring, he sat at the living room with his head down as a force of habit

Murasakibara was next, he wore a White shirt under a loose Dark purple sweater, Dark jeans, Converse and a Grey bag, he lifted Kuroko and sat him on his lap and shared his food (which was nearly impossible mind you), they just ate in silence until someone else went down

Midorima was next, He had on a light grey shirt with a dark grey blazer, dress shoes and cargo green pants, he had Dark blue bag with his clothes, he sat across from the two and read a book

Kise went down with A black sweater and Dark grey vest on with white pants and Slip on shoes, he also had a grey bag, He ran over to Kuroko and took him from Murasakibara who was petting his head, Murasakibara got annoyed but let it go, Kise Hugged him and set him on his lap

Aomine went down after a few minuets, he wore black shoes, dark pants a grey sweater with a black shirt under it, he had a bag on his shoulder with a basket ball on the other

Akashi (as always) was the last to come, he wore a Dark red dress shirt, a black tie and grey pants with black shoes, he also had a bag on his shoulder he walked to the door, everyone followed

They all went into a slick black Limo, courtesy of Akashi of course and went to the restaurant, they all laughed and talked all the way there, Kuroko could only think one thing

'I hope I stay with them forever'


End file.
